Too Cold For Angels To Fly
by ChibiGlowKitteh
Summary: An angel descending from the heavens and lighting Sebastian's life, only to be dragged back and have their crimson red wings ripped feather by feather from their back until nothing remained, a broken soul who has given up…


**Author's Note:**

**A small ficlet based on the beautiful song **_**The A Team **_**by Ed Sheeran… I know it's not accurate to the manga or anime (I suppose you could call it an AU? But I don't think it's that far strayed…), but I enjoyed writing it after listening to the song all day, I also had to change things a little bit from the song, but it's close enough, and I kinda made William seem like a total ass in this… Anyway, I hope you enjoy it… Light GrellXSebastian**

… **may I also say I had tears running down my face while writing this fic…? .**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor do I own the song or lyrics**

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men…_

A splash of crimson lay half buried in snow, the heavy flakes gently falling upon a pale, peaceful face with bright red hair strewn around the still features. White lips were parted lightly to reveal the row of shark like teeth, no hints of sadness, pain, or suffering at all. If one had simply passed they would have thought it was hypothermia or something of the sort. A small, neatly folded note sat beside the silent form, the crimson ink running down the paper like blood down a dove's pristine white feathers, stained from a hunter's arrow that pierced the beautiful bird's heart. The crimson dove truly had been pierced through the heart with an arrow carved from painful words and cruel treatment.

_Too much overtime… Not enough pay… I'm sorry…_

A lone black raven screeched from a nearby tree and took off, shaking a fresh bout of snow from the branches and bringing the light white fluff to settle once more around the body. Coattails fluttered in the cold breeze, no footprints trailed behind the dark form as they knelt beside the reaper, a white gloved hand trailing down an equally white cheek and picking up the small note with trembling fingers.

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

No faster than the note had been picked up, it hit the snow with a soft squeak of the snow.

"Grell… wake up…" The demon's hand flitted through the redhead's soft hair, heavy and soaked with the freezing water of melted snow. Had Grell truly been so low in the dispatch he had to turn to something like this to keep on going and receive money…?

_Ripped gloves, raincoat_

_Tried to swim and stay afloat_

_Dry house, wet clothes_

_Loose change, bank notes_

_Weary-eyed, dry throat_

_Call girl, no phone_

He'd murdered so many prostitutes… He'd seemingly gone through so many heartbreaks already… It was wonder he _had _kept himself going through all this… Sebastian couldn't imagine the physical and emotional pain Grell must have been suffering the whole time. How many men had treated him kindly…? Most likely none… a small frame being handled so roughly with men the redhead didn't even know.

"Why didn't you ask for help…?"

Silence…

Despite keeping up his hatred towards the reaper, Sebastian had only acted that way thanks to his bratty young master, and now it was partly his fault that Grell was no longer alive. An angel bringing light to a demon's dark life and brightening everything along his way. The redhead might not have known, but he was the one light of Sebastian's life, bringing an invisible smile to the crow's face every time his joyful, idiotic-in-an-adorable-way self, frolicked along or clung to the demon with a playful nuzzle and suggestive comment. Had he truly been hurting that much…?

It must have been a near impossible task, keeping up the double life Grell had for… Sebastian didn't want to think about how long the reaper had been suffering through such a thing…

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple grams_

_And she don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time, we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

Gentle arms lifted up the soaked, freezing body, cradling the reaper's head to his chest and burying his nose into the wet locks that were still softer than silk. A sharp throbbing in Sebastian's chest caused the demon to take in a ragged breath, a deem _th-thump _in his chest causing him to realise something.

His heart…

Something he had thought would never beat again unless finding love… was thrumming painfully in his chest in a crazed tempo. Black tears trailed down the demon's cheeks as he continued to hold the redhead to him, the demon had finally found love, only to lose it once more… An angel descending from the heavens and lighting Sebastian's life, only to be dragged back and have their crimson red wings ripped feather by feather from their back until nothing remained, a broken soul who has given up…

_And they say_

_She's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen_

_But lately her face seems_

_Slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_They scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

_And we're all under the upper hand_

_Go mad for a couple grams_

_And we don't want to go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland_

_Or sell love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_Angels to fly_

_To fly, fly_

_For angels to fly, to fly, to fly_

_Or angels to die _

"You are my crimson angel…"


End file.
